


Подари нам свое крыльцо (остальное мы возьмем сами)

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Russian, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл обычный человек, которому просто очень не везет в жизни, иначе как объяснить то, что он умудрился завести себе целых пятерых оборотней?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подари нам свое крыльцо (остальное мы возьмем сами)

**Author's Note:**

> для Хизер

Когда Дерек подобрал Скотта, он даже не подозревал, в какой глубокой заднице очутился. 

Парень тяжело и часто дышал, наблюдая за ним из-под насупленных бровей, и, прежде чем Дерек успел подойти к нему слишком близко, оскалил острые клыки. От неожиданности Дерек застыл на месте, преодолевая вполне обоснованное желание свалить от незнакомого парня как можно дальше и сделать вид, что ничего такого он не видел. Вместо этого Дерек приподнял ладони, показывая, что они у него пусты, и медленно опустился на землю, рассматривая механизм капкана. Сердце у него при этом так тяжело ухало в груди, что он не сразу услышал голос парня.

\- Это бесполезно, - сказал тот, фыркая, точно попавший в воду пес, - я уже старался, а сил у меня побольше.

\- Заткнись, - добродушно посоветовал Дерек, разглядывая глубоко впившиеся в ногу ржавые зубья. - Как тебя зовут?

Парень назвал свое имя лишь после того, как Дерек раскрыл капкан. При этом вся подозрительность из его взгляда исчезла, и он смотрел на Дерека с такой благодарностью, что тому стало не по себе. Хотя, возможно, все было потому, что Скотт Маккол являлся оборотнем. А Дерек всю свою сознательную жизнь был уверен в том, что это глупые сказки.

Прежде чем исчезнуть в направлении города, Скотт втянул носом запах Дерека и открыто улыбнулся. 

Если бы Дерек не знал лучше, он решил бы, что его прокляли еще в детстве. Пусть Лора и божилась, что ничего такого не было.

*

Скотт сидел на крыльце его дома три дня спустя, и выглядел при этом настолько довольным собой, что Дереку захотелось потрепать его по голове и дать косточку.

\- Здоровый, - восхищенно раздалось откуда-то со стороны, и к Скотту присоединился еще один подросток, разглядывая Дерека с открытым любопытством. - Говоришь, он открыл капкан одними руками?

Дерек предпочел молча доставать продукты из багажника машины. Он даже не удивился, когда мгновение спустя нос к носу встретился с приятелем Скотта. Эти парни умели перемещаться действительно быстро.

\- Ого, он даже не дернулся.

\- У него ритм сердца выровнялся уже спустя минуту после того, как я показал клыки, - гордо заметил Скотт с крыльца, словно делился забавным питомцем. - Стайлз, от него начинает нести раздражением.

Стайлз отошел на два шага назад, давая Дереку пространство, но при этом неотступно следовал за ним по пятам, стараясь заглянуть в заботливо упакованные бумажные пакеты.

\- А что у нас сегодня на ужин? - спросил он уже у самых дверей. - Чувак, надеюсь, ты не ешь ничего вредного, потому что человеческое сердце не способно выдержать много жиров, даже если оно бьется так сильно, как у тебя.

Дерек захлопнул дверь у него перед лицом.

*

На следующий день их стало еще больше.

Когда он рассказал Лоре, что у его дома ошивается группа подростков, она смеялась так громко и искренне, что ему пришлось отложить телефонную трубку подальше. Иногда он действительно не мог понять, за что любит свою сестру.

*

\- Что вы здесь делаете, - мрачно прорычал Дерек в лицо Стайлзу; все остальные благополучно скрылись куда-то, как только уловили его отвратительное настроение.

Стайлз был единственным оборотнем без инстинкта самосохранения, потому что он опять следовал за Дереком по пятам.

\- Чувак, почему ты не используешь вопросительные знаки? - Стайлз сделал едва заметное движение носом, на которое любой другой человек бы не обратил бы внимания. Принюхивался, хотя и знал, что Дерека это раздражало.

\- Не называй меня чуваком, - привычно отозвался Дерек и скрылся в доме.

Никто из оборотней не заходил к нему после того, как он совершенно серьезно пригрозил вышвырнуть их со своей территории, если такое хоть раз случится.

На всякий случай Дерек запретил им еще и мочиться где-нибудь рядом с домом, справедливо полагая, что все и так провоняло оборотнями насквозь.

\- Ты нам просто нравишься! - прокричал Стайлз из-за закрытой двери. - Ты же офигенный обаяшка!

*

Когда Бойд без лишних вопросов помог ему колоть дрова, Дерек решил, что тот все же его любимец среди оборотней.

Он совершал неторопливые, тщательно выверенные движения, прислушивался к каждому и держал собственное мнение при себе. Определенно, он был фаворитом Дерека.

\- О да! - сидящая на притащенном с собой шезлонге Эрика вложила два пальца в рот и громко свистнула, когда Бойд стащил с себя рубашку, оставшись в одной майке. - Я в растерянности, кто из вас двоих сегодня нравится мне больше. Мальчики, немного помощи?

\- А как же старина Стайлз? - для убедительности Стайлз поднял футболку, показывая общественности вполне заметный пресс. - Неужели ты не хочешь кусочек этого секса?

Он с легкостью поймал книгу по истории, которую в него бросил Скотт, и укоризненно покачал головой, прежде чем повернулся к Дереку.

\- Как насчет тебя, мистер угрюмый отшельник?

\- Предпочитаю целибат.

Бойд ухмыльнулся и наигранно расправил плечи, вызывая еще один восхищенный стон Эрики.

*

Эрика буквально напрыгнула на него, когда Дерек вышел из машины. Блеснула копной золотых волос и повисла на шее, едва заметно всхлипывая.

Сердце у Дерека рухнуло в живот.

\- Что, что такое? - он усадил ее на капот машины и обхватил ладонями за щеки, заставляя смотреть в глаза. - Что случилось?

Она еще раз шмыгнула носом, как ребенок, и вцепилась его в рубашку с такой силой, что материал затрещал по швам.

\- Папа ушел, - сказала она тихо. - Пару дней назад увидел ...меня, и больше не смог. Сказал, что я чудовище.

Дерек неуклюже сжал ее в объятиях, пытаясь отыскать нужные слова, но так ничего и не придумал. Он никогда не был мастером в этом. 

Дерек сам нарушил правило непроникновения в дом, когда на руках занес Эрику внутрь. Она заснула, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, и через какое-то время в дверь осторожно царапнулись с другой стороны.

Он разрешил Стайлзу и Айзеку войти и улечься рядом.

*

Айзек смотрел на него такими честными глазами, каким позавидовала бы Лора, когда по утрам уверяла мать, что провела всю ночь дома.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - повторил он все так же искренне, как и первые два раза.

У машины одного из клиентов, отказавшегося оплачивать ремонт из-за некомпетентности Дерека, каждая дверь была любовно вмята внутрь, так, что открыть ее без посторонней помощи было никак нельзя.

Лакированный бок избороздили глубокие царапины, словно кто-то зажал в руке несколько ключей и хорошенько потрудился над свежей синей краской.

\- Если бы вас, идиотов, поймали, впаяли бы штраф за хулиганство, - Дерек размахнулся для подзатыльника, от которого Айзек с легкостью ушел.

\- Все еще не понимаю, о чем ты, - самодовольно сообщил Айзек, падая на диван рядом со Скоттом и отбирая у него газировку.

Скотт стукнул его в плечо и между ними мгновенно завязалась потасовка.

\- Изгвоздаете мне диван - сломаю руки, - ласково пообещал Дерек, переступая через лежащего на полу Стайлза.

Тот умудрился заснуть прямо на учебнике по психологии.

*

Стайлз нырнул за его спину так быстро, что Дерек и глазом моргнуть не успел.

\- Это частная собственность, - холодно сообщил Дерек незнакомым мужчинам. В руках он держал собственное ружье, которое стащил со стены, как только услышал вопли Стайлза. - И если вы не уберетесь с нее, я покажу, насколько хорошо умею стрелять.

Мужчина успокаивающе поднял руки, призывая к мирным переговорам.

\- Я думаю, я забыл представиться. Меня зовут Крис Арджент.

\- Дерек Хейл.

\- Мистер Хейл, я только хочу обменяться парой слов с молодым человеком, стоящим позади вас.

Стайлз вжался лицом между лопаток Дерека и отчаянно замотал головой; впрочем, и сам Дерек не собирался отдавать кого-то из ребят незнакомцам.

\- Я против.

\- Мистер Хейл, думаю, вы не знаете, с чем имеете дело, - Арджент покачал головой, словно невежество Дерека огорчало его. - Вчера ночью в городе...

\- Вчера ночью они ночевали у меня, - перебил Дерек, которого весь этот фарс начинал утомлять. - Все пятеро. Заставили меня смотреть "дневники вампиров", и если вы сомневаетесь, я могу рассказать вам содержимое как минимум десяти серий.

Стайлз громко фыркнул позади, все еще прижимаясь к нему слишком близко. Впрочем, Дерек не стал обращать на это чересчур много внимания.

\- Ты впустил в свой дом монстров, сынок, - сказал Арджент, рукой приказывая своим людям опустись оружие. - Когда-нибудь они сожрут тебя живьем.

Дерек видел, как светятся в темноте леса четыре пары золотых глаз и чувствовал, как сжимается кольцо теплых рук на его животе.

Они никуда его не отпустят.

*

\- О да, - Стайлз подтащил брошенный Эрикой шезлонг поближе и махнул рукой. - Продолжай. Позволь этим мышцам говорить за тебя.

Надо было отдать его охотникам.


End file.
